Paladins v Overwatch Battle
by rysramith
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a hero and a champion clashed? Well, with my FACTS and LOGIC, I can give you the most accurate assumptions one the usefulness and winning factors of two similar characters from these two shooter games!


**[Soldier 76] VS [Viktor]**

**Soldier 76 Stats:**

Health: 200

Speed: 5.5 M/S

Primary Fire:

10-20 Damage (Can Headshot for 20-40 Damage)

9 Shots a Second, 25 Ammo

Effective Range of 30-50 Meters

Fires 3 Accurate Shots and Will Continuously Get Worse Accuracy Until the 9th Shot at Which the Inaccuracy Peaks.d

Helix Fire:

120 Direct Hit (40-80 Splash)(Also does 10-20 Self Harm)

3 Meter Radius

8 Second Cooldown

Fired in a Straight Line

Sprint:

50% Speed Boost

0.3 Seconds Wait Before Using Abilities

Biotic Field:

40 Health a Second (204 Max Health)

4.5 Meter Radius (Cannot Be Destroyed)

Lasts 5.1 Seconds, Cooldown of 15 Seconds

Tactical Visor (Ultimate):

Casting Time of 1.4 Seconds and Lasts 6 Seconds

Auto-Aim

Basically No Reload

**Viktor Stats:**

Health: 2200

Speed: 4.25 M/S

Primary Fire:

135 Damage (Can Headshot for About 200 Damage)

10 Shots a Second, 30 Ammo

Effective Range of 100 Units

Has Iron Sights for Pinpoint Accuracy

Frag Grenade:

750 Damage (100 Additional Damage for Direct Hit)(Does 100 Self Harming Damage)

Radius of 30 Units

8 Second Cooldown

Thrown in a Calculated Arc

Hustle:

65% Speed Boost

No Wait in Abilities

Barrage (Ultimate):

Fires Three 1400 Damage Artillery Strikes in a Large AOE

0.75 Delay on Firing of Artillery

Consumes 40% Ult Charge, Each Artillery Uses 20% More

Infinite Range and No Falloff on AOE

Movement is Reduced By 60% (2.5 M/S)

**Comparing the Two (In Equal Terms, 76 VS Viktor):**

Health: 200 VS 220

Speed: 5.5 M/S VS 4.25 M/S

Primary Fire (HPR/AR):

Bodyshot Damage: 180DPS VS 135DPS

Headshot Damage: 360DPS VS 202DPS

Effective Range (100-50% Damage): 30-53 Meters VS 20-95 Meters (Note: Viktor's Rifle At 40 Meters Will Stop At 8 Damage A BodyShot (80 DPS, 76 has to be 55 Meters Away to Do Such Damage))

Accuracy: Viktor Has Near Perfect Accuracy Even at Max Ranges with His Iron Sights, 76 Has 3 Shots.

Explosives (Helix Rockets/Frag Grenade):

\- Direct Damage: 120D VS 85D

\- Splash Damage: 80D VS 75D

\- Effective Range (100-50% Damage): 2-3 Meters VS 3-6 Meters

\- Self Harm: 40 Damage VS 10 Damage

\- Note: Viktor's Frag Grenade Can be Held to Blow Up At Wanted Times and Ranges, and Can Bounce off Walls and Floors

Special (Biotic Field):

40 Health a Second (204 Max Health)

4.5 Meter Radius (Cannot Be Destroyed)

Lasts 5.1 Seconds, Cooldown of 15 Seconds

Movement (Sprint/Hustle):

Speed: 50% SPD Boost VS 65% SPD Boost

Ability Wait Time: 0.3 Seconds VS 0 Seconds

Ultimate (Tactical Visor/Barrage):

Total DPS: ~1000 Damage VS 420 Damage

Damage Type: Auto Aim Steady Stream VS Auto Aim AOE Burst

Effective Range: Rifle Range VS Infinite with 2 Meter Radius Explosion (Both Require LOS)

Speed: Normal VS 2.5 M/S

Notes: Barrage Can Damage Through Placed and Held Shields (Not Personal Like Torvald and Zarya) Similar to Doomfist's Ultimate and Will Lock Viktor Out of Any Abilities (Other Than Moving/Jumping) While in Use. It Can Also Hit Airborne Targets Over the Affected Area.

**Who Would Win?**

Paladins and Overwatch. As a person who was interested and hooked by these hero shooter games for a while, I always wondered how cool it would be to have some kind of brawl or some kind of theoretical battle between the two. Now around 9 months ago, I started watching a youtuber called Syberbolt, who coincidentally released a video called "**Heroes Vs. Champions Episode 1: McCree vs. Androxus**", a really cool video that pitted Androxus and McCree with their stats and abilities in a one versus one against each other, and is backed by a lot of evidence and research by Syberbolt...I would really advise checking his video and channel out! Now, As a Person Who Enjoys Researching and Making Calculations, I decided that I would make a analysis similar to his! Today we will be pitting two of these characters against each other...Soldier 76 and Viktor: The Lone Wolf. Now, with Paladin's huge healthpools and damages, I will be following Syber's decision to follow the 1/10th rule; anything that a Paladins champion has such as health or damage will be divided by 10 to match Overwatch standards, because it would be a curbstomp if I didn't. I also will be taking Syber's information on units to meter conversion (thank you), and find that 5 units in Paladins is equal to 1 meter in Overwatch. We will also we ignoring any cards, talents, items, and out of combat health regeneration, because Paladins seriously would wreck any Overwatch heroes with this stuff. This would mean that Viktor, who would normally have 2200 health, now has 220 health. Anyhow, let's get started!

Soldier 76 is an offense hero in Overwatch that is considered an incredibly versatile pick with his heals, speed, rifle, and overall good damage. Oh, and he's gay. His primary weapon, his Heavy Pulse Rifle, is a rifle with 25 rounds that does 20 damage a shot, and 40 damage for a headshot. Firing 9 rounds a second, his rifle is best used at medium ranges, as his damage is halfted at around 55 meters. His rifle very accurate the first 3 shots and continuously gets more less accurate until the 9th shots, meaning that firing in short bursts is encouraged if you want to hit your shots. His counterpart, Viktor, who is a more damage oriented and less of a team player type of character wields a similar rifle, the Assault Rifle. His rifle carries 30 rounds that does 14 damage a shot and does 20 damage a headshot. Although packing less damage, it fires at a faster rate of 10 shots a seconds. His rifle is also orientated for medium ranged combat, and his damage is cut off at 8 at around 40 meters and will stop damaging all together around a whopping 95 meters. Accuracy is also similar as the longer Viktor fires his Assault Rifle, the less accurate the gun becomes, making burst or close assault practical for engagement. When putting these two guns side by side, it seems clear that Soldier's weapon seems to be the better choice, but Viktor has one advantage...his iron sights. His iron sights give him pinpoint accuracy and allow him to shoot his bullets up to 95 meters away and do a steady 80 DPS. After considering this, Viktor's Assault Rifle is clearly a better weapon for long engagements, as his accuracy wipes Soldier's out of the park, as he can keep a consistent damage flow even from huge ranges. The Heavy Pulse Rifle is much better for close range fighting, and clearly packs the damage for it.

The second set of abilities we will be comparing are the more explosive parts of these soldiers. 76's Helix Rockets is a linear fired projectile that explodes on impact with a cooldown of 8 seconds. On a direct hit, it will deal 120 damage and on a splash, will deal up to 80 damage. The radius of the splash is 2 meters for max damage and 3 for the cut off. Soldier 76, if caught in the blast, will take up to 40 damage from his rockets. Viktor's Frag Grenade although similar in concept is much different when you play him. His grenade does 10 damage when it hits you, and will explode promptly after, for a splash of upto 75 damage, and has a cooldown of 8 seconds. The radius is a much larger 3 meters for maximum damage and will cut off at 6 meters. If caught in the blast, Viktor will take a very forgiving 10 damage from his grenade. However, Viktor's grenade is not linear and will bounce across walls and potentially be better at hitting players in other hallways. You can also hold the grenade for a quick burst of damage at close range, and calculate how far and when you want the grenade to explode. Putting this information together, although dealing less damage, Viktor's Frag Grenade is much more useful and is more practical for many situations, as well as having a larger radius and being able to hit enemies you cannot see with more efficiency. Viktor is clearly the... Victor... of this part.

Both Viktor and 76 (again) have something in common in their kit, which is the ability to put their weapon down and run (wow). 76's ability Sprint boosts his speed by 50% and Viktor's ability Hustle gives him a 65% speed boost. Although it seems like we have a clear winner here, there is something that makes it a bit harder to decide. Although the boost is higher for Viktor, his base speed is 4.25 M/S, while Soldier has a base speed of 5.5 M/S. While running, Soldier would be moving at 8.25 M/S while Viktor would be going at around 7 M/S. Soldier also has a 0.3 second 'break' after running from being able to shoot or reload, which Viktor does not have. Overall, I would have to say that these two abilities are tied, because the 'break' and speed even themselves out. Of course, there can be situational events that call for more speed or gunslinger speed, but overall, it seems pretty even to me.

However, Soldier 76 does have something that Viktor lacks, which is team support. His Biotic Field ability allows him to heal others and himself in a 4.5 meter radius by an emitter that cannot be destroyed. Healing 40 health a second for 5.1 seconds for a total of 204 health regen, it provides a type of support that is greatly valuable to others around him, as well as sustaining himself after or in a firefight. This ability has a cooldown of 15 seconds, and beats Viktor, as he has nothing like this in his ki...oh wait [CARDIO AUUUUUUUGGGGGG].

Now for the juicy parts. The ultimates. 76's ultimate is basically giving him aimbot and no reloads...well, just incredibly fast reloads, deft hands 5 or something. Soldier 76 temporarily activates his visor for 6 seconds, giving him aimbot hacks and never missing a shot. However, he is using his Heavy Pulse Rifle in this ability and will still do normal damage, just with freakish accuracy, and range is still dependent on the rifle. He also cannot headshot, reducing his damage to 180 DPS. This ability also instantly reloads his rifle when used and the ability to fire Helix Rockets are available, but will not be aimbotted. **V**iktor, has a much different ultimate ability, making him bring up binoculars and call down rods from God with his ability Barrage. Using this ability will consume 40% of Viktor's ultimate charge and will use 20% more for every tactical nuke you call upon your foes, at a maximum of 3 strikes an ult. Each strike will deal a 140 damage burst in a radius of 2 meters from where the enemy was standing when the strike was activated. It is similar to aimbot as you can simply click on the enemy to hit them, but escape is possible as any movement ability fast enough to escape the radius will be safe. Using Barrage will however slow Viktor's movement by 60% to a turtle-like 2.5 M/S and will lock out Viktor from any abilities until he cancels the ability or uses all 3 barrages. However, Viktor has unlimited range with his ability, unlike 76, and can use this ultimate and not waste all ultimate charge if no more opponents are in sight. Even more, Barrage will clear through all deployed and held shields and damage through them when used, like Doomfist's Meteor Strike, but from range. The barrage will also hit any aerial enemies above the strike or targeted by the strike when it occurs, allowing for the targeting of flying enemies, although this is not advised. In my opinion, I feel as if Viktor has the advantage in this situation, as he can actually choose his target and deal AOE through shields, unlike Soldier who might accidentally lock on to a high health tank instead of a low health offense and get himself killed while he is stuck on the tank. Viktor can also use his ultimate in safety of infinite range, unlike Soldier, who must be within medium range to be effective. Viktor's total of 420 damage from all strikes in an AOE zone make it devastating to deal with, and deadly to most heroes, as two strikes will clear most of the roster out. Again, both Soldier and Viktor are tied in a showdown of their ultimates, as range is a large factor in who would kill the other first, as Viktor would be killed in nearly a second and wouldn't be able to kill 76 fast enough with his barrage if Viktor was close enough in his sights. In range, Soldier would not be able to do anything but get hammered by 140 blasts, and would likely have to run for cover for any chance of survival. In general usefulness, I would have to say that Viktor wins this, as his barrage is much more scary for a group of heroes or champions hiding behind a shield and great for making entire teams scatter and hide.

With such abilities discussed, the winner of this round would most likely be...Soldier 76. Although Viktor has the range ground, and has his very useful grenades, Soldier's supportive Biotic Field, his ability for high accuracy in small bursts, much higher DPS, and overall higher speeds, gives him the upper edge in most situations in both Paladins and Overwatch standards. This would make 76 better equipped for flanking Viktor to get a quick kill with his high damage rifle and surviving the fight. Even Barrage can be avoided by 76's Sprint Ability, which can outrun the time the barrage takes to hit the area Soldier is in. Soldier 76 is just much more useful than the more damage orientated Viktor, and trumps him even in raw DPS statistics. In the end, Soldier is just much more useful than the run and shoot man.


End file.
